Roses Of The Akatsuki
by Ouran Fan 13-Same Person
Summary: This story was originally posted on my old account, OuranFan13. This is a story about the lives four girls, united by their sad pasts, each of them have a connection to an Akatsuki member whether they know it or not. They are determined to change their lives for the better.(T to be safe) UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. AN

Okay, so This story was uploaded on my previous account. The email used to create my previous account(OuranFan13 was my previous account) was deleted for personal reasons. I will be writing my previous(edited) and future stories on this account, OuranFan13-SamePerson, I'm sorry for the trouble.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS FANFIC EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

Name: Hikari, Amiko

Age: 17

Hair: Dark brownish Brunette, waist length waves of hair

Eyes: Gentle chocolate brown

Shinobi Village: Village hidden in the mist

Demon: none

Kenkai Genkai: Light weapon Jutsu

Birthday: June 22

Name: Hatake Mei (Kakashi's Daughter)

Age: 17

Hair: Waist length auburn hair with it in an Ino styled ponytail

Eyes: bright green with golden starbursts

Shinobi village: Konoha (leaf)

Demon: none

Kenkai Genkai: Copy Jutsu and Chidori

Birthday: May 1

Name: Akasuna no Kaori (little sister of Sasori he thinks she is dead)

Age: 17

Hair: Orange-ish red like Sasori's, it's cropped in the back (to a boy's length) and chin length the front.

Eyes: golden brown

Shinobi village: Sunagakure

Demon: 5-tailed Fire Cat

Kenkai Genkai: Puppeteer Jutsu

Birthday: October 1

Name: Uchiha, Yui (NO-one in her family realizes she is still alive. Itachi thought he'd killed her, he just severely wounded her.)

Age: 17

Hair: Wavy black hair it goes to the center of her back

Eyes: usually black but sometimes red (sharingan)

Shinobi Village: Originally Kohana but for her own protection she was sent to Iwagakure let's just say she is acquainted with a certain blond bomber that we all know and love (sometimes).

Demon: none

Birthday: July 11

Me: NOW LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

Deidara: Don't you mean Story, un?

Me: oops

Sasori: Just start the story before I get bored and start stringing you up like a puppet and write for you.

Me: Sasori?

Sasori: Yes?

Me: You're really creepy sometimes you know, but I still love you 3. Anywho Story START!

Yui POV CHAPTER 1, Prologue

"Yui-san, where are we going again?" I heard my annoying traveling companion ask for the 5th time in an hour.

"FOR THE 5th AND FINAL TIME, WE ARE GOING TO FIND AND JOIN THE AKATSUKI BECAUSE?"

"I want to see my big brother and you want to see your big brother too?"

"Kaori, by George I think you've got it!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

'Kaori-Chan I think you should stop annoying Yui-san, she is really cranky right now." Said Amiko, she wanted to join the akatsuki because of her ass of a fathers uncaring attitude.

The Hikari Clan men had a history of being complete slack-offish butt-heads without a care in the world. Amiko left because while her father usually was just lazy, he had recently begun beating her and her mother didn't do anything.

Then there was Mei. Her father was the famous Kakashi of the leaf village Konoha. He wasn't bad at all she always says, no, he wasn't bad at all actually. It was her mother that was bad. In fact Mei only saw Kakashi on weekends .During the week since she turned five years old she had received brutal verbal and physical abuse. When she wasn't out on mission are with her father , she was home with her mother a drunk who blamed all her problems on her poor daughter, who had only wanted to have her approval. Then the kids at the genin school found out and began giving her the same treatment at school .She slowly began hating Kohana and all its inhabitants.

Kaori's family was killed and she grew up alone but she is the single most innocent person have ever met and – though she annoys me to the ends of the earth- she has become like an innocent little sister to me and the others are like my family as well and I would gladly go to the ends of the earth and beyond for each and every one of them. And me? Well my brother, Itachi brutally killed my family and badly hurt me, but still he was my brother and I love him. So how you ask did I end up the leader of this group of misfits? Well that's a story for another time, we all have a sad past that gives us each a connection to the akatsuki- well except for Mei but hey, where we go she goes- these girls are my family now and whatever happened to us we were going to get through it together.

Akatsuki here we come!


	3. Chapter 2

Amiko POV CHAPTER 2, Friends or maybe Enemies?

I wonder How long it will be before we find one of the Akatsuki I looked at the sky I noticed a bird that looked suspiciously like the kind a friend of mine used..to.. fly… on, " DEIDARA!"

I accidently yelled out , then I quickly covered my mouth, when I noticed that I had thrown the kunai I had been playing with at the bird by accident. SHIT! I hope he doesn't mistake us for enemies now. Then I noticed the stares I was getting from my friends when … one of the sculptures I knew so well fell in front of us and I heard Deidara yell "KATSU!"I quickly made the hand signs for a shield and protected my friends and I from the bomb.

He thinks we're his enemies.

He landed his bird and stepped off it. "So you're going to make this difficult, un?"Deidara. "Really you should think before you act, un. Now how did you know who I was, un?"

I immediately felt a strange feeling in my stomach when he didn't recognize me. I looked at myself and thought well, I guess I have changed enough that he wouldn't recognize me. Hmmm, I could have some fun with this.

"Oh you really don't recognize me? I'm hurt Deidara-kun. I seem to recall your words on the night you left. You know, my birthday? June 22," his face was a shocked one now. "Yes you told me , no asked me, not to forget you as you promised not to forget me. Well looks like only one of us kept their promise."Then I noticed the body of the Kazekage on his bird. "Well someone's been a naughty boy haven't you." ANd finally I saw his confused face.

"What happened to you Ami-chan. You've changed your personality on me." Deidara asked.

I decided to cut him some slack, so I flashed him one of my real smiles, the one that he had always told me to use more often as I said, " No I really haven't changed much at all. I Just wanted to give you a hard time. I missed you, you ass, You never even tried to send me a letter! Not even on my Birthday!" He smiled sheepishly while Yui cleared her throught,

"Baka-Ami! You didn't tell us that Deidara-san was THE Deidara-san from the AKATSUKI! Do you realize how much trouble that could have saved us?"

"Eeehhh? You talked about me, un?" Deidara said tauntingly.

I turned to Yui, "NOW you see what I mean when I said he was cocky, right?," Yui, Kaori, and Mei snickered at my comment, "and Deidara, yes I talked about you,but it was only because Kaori-chan(Amiko pointed, shame shame, very rude. ;) ) found that picture of us from the fair when we were 14( Let's pretend Deidara is 17 now)!"

"And here I thought you had a crush on me, un." Deidara smirked,

"Wipe that condescending smirk of your face right now, or so help me I will wipe it off for you!" I said, irritated.

"You didn't deny it, un." Deidara said.

Then yui, My brand new savior, interrupted. " Deidara-san it's actually good that we ran into you , we need to speak with the leader of the Akatsuki. Now before you freak out, We all ran away from our villages about a year ago. We're Missing Nin." By Deidara's face I could tell that he believed Yui-chan.

About two days later we arrived at the Akatsuki Base. Apparently we were to share rooms until Leader-sama trusted us enough to talk to were our room arrangements

Yui-Sasori

Kaori-Itachi

Mei-Tobi

Me(Amiko)-Deidara

So that's where I was headed now. To my room. That I shared with first crush that I still liked. Joy, Now I'm going to be blushing every time I look across the room. Lord help me now.

Me:Well how's that for a story?

Deidara: Ami-chan that's horrible, un.

Me: I kow, The plotline's horrible ,the grammer's bad, AND I admitted that I am in love with you in only the second chapter.

Deidara: You're… in… love…. With me? Well I love you too, un. But I was just gonna sau that there weren't any make out sessions, un.

Me: Perv.

Deidara: But I'm your perv ,un.

Me: ~/~ Um. Well Bye!

Yui: Bye everybody I think Ami-chan just wants to end this because she's gonna make out with Deidara-san.

Me&Deidara: -/-


	4. Chapter 3

Yui Chapter 3, I'm Surrounded by idiots, and Morons.

I have always been and always will be surrounded by surrounded by morons. I discovered this when, after I became a Rouge Ninja and escaped my moronic teammates that couldn't complete a mission without me saving their sorry butts. The day after I left I ran into a young girl who looked like she was my age. She had long red hair and golden brown eyes; she reminded me of my little brother that day, for some odd reason, she looked nothing like him. Perhaps it was her, at the time, spiky blood red hair and the many open cuts on her body. She was unconscious at the time, and I took her with me into the forest and healed her.

She didn't wake up until 3 days later and when she did? I recalled any thought about her even sharing minor resemblance to my little Sasuke at all. She was obnoxious and completely ignorant She told me her name was Akasuna no Kaori.

Then came Mei, I really don't like Mei. She's so freaking sweet it kills me inside, she couldn't give someone an insult if someone hit her upside the head and called her the worst names one could think of. She would just smile and say they were right! The only good thing about her is that she's smart enough to hate the people who abused her for years and would kill them in a heartbeat… after apologizing for the pain she was about to give of course. Ugh I hate her. Ok so I don't_ hate her_ I just don't like her exactly. Ok so that's a lie I think of her as the mother figure that I never knew long enough to remember. Happy?

And there's Amiko. Amiko is hotheaded and absolutely insane. But, when without sugar or caffeine, (that doesn't happen often that I actually am without either one of them) she can be bloody brilliant. But with them, she is as insane as the mad hatter. Now after all this I never in my whole life would have guessed that the Dammed Akatsuki would be a group of IDIOTS!

Sorry, now that I'm done with my rant that makes me seem like a crazed bitch with a double personality(actual quote that the person Yui is based after actually said she is absolutely my best friend in the whole world that I wouldn't trade for the world.) let me tell you about our first day with the akatsuki. It was disastrous except for one guy. The big brother of Kaori, Akasuna no Sasori, the puppet master extraordinaire. The guy I just met, that I could already tell would be a friend that I could actually talk to. Let's not even think about me crushing on him now. I'd have no chance anyways.

"Ok, un. This is it, the akatsuki base, un." Deidara said as we entered a building straight into a long corridor.

We saw a big opening about halfway through that had a lot of noise coming from inside. As we started walking towards the door curiously then Deidara stopped us to stay here for now. He walked in and heard him say, "Kay guys don't freak-out ok, un? I found four girls that want to join, un. Since Leader-sama is away until further notice, I think we should just train them and wait 'till Leader-sama returns, un."

"What? You go to get the Kazekage, and instead bring back a group of Bitches?" a rude male voice said.

"Hn, "another said.

"Tobi thinks we should meet the ladies before judging them! Tobi good boy, Tobi thinks Deidara-sempai has the right idea to recruit girls, Konan-sama will like girls to talk to." Yet another MALE voice said.

I finally decided not to wait for their decision, and since Mei, Kaori, and Amiko follow my orders before that of someone else's first, they followed me when I walked in. I saw Itachi's stoic face falter for a moment when he saw me. I looked at him and smirked.

"Did you miss me Nissan?" I said with an evil smirk. Everyone's heads snapped towards me and the girls. I looked at the boy with the orange swirl mask.

"Are you Tobi-san? I want to thank you for taking our side in your guise's little argument, it is helpful to us."

He nodded and yelled, "You See Tobi IS a Good Boy!"

Itachi decided to say something. "How are you still alive? I killed you along with our parents and family."

I smiled at him, "It didn't take." I said. He then surprised me by saying.

"Hn, maybe I should be a bit nicer this time around."

Three hours later the room arrangements were made and I was following Sasori-San to our room. As soon as we got into the room he turned and said in a monotone voice, "There are two rules when living with me. Don't touch anything without permission. And do not even think about invading my personal space."

I smiled at him and took amusement in his shocked face towards me when I replied, "So we have an understanding? I have a rule too Don't ever boss me around, and we should get along just fine. I'll follow your rules but that's as much bossing around of me you'll ever get to do."

He smirked, "Alright." I could get used to being around him. He is down to earth and he's pretty hot- wait no I didn't think that. Nope. He's just a puppet master, _**but he's hot, and you know it**__**,**_ UROSAI! (Shut up) Ugh when did I get an inner conscience (sp?)!_**When you unconsciously developed a crush on Sasori-kun. Admit it you like him!**_ Do NOT! _**DO TOO! **_Ugh this will get me nowhere. I'm going to sleep. _**But you li-**_ UROSAI!

Me (Amiko): she is just as crazy as me now! YEEEAAAHH!

Deidara: No-one is as crazy as you, un.

Me: Muahahahahahahahaha, MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Most people give boring cookies to viewers. I give on step better. Pie! Here is a piece of Pie to my reviewers, Usagi-chan was my first reviewer for this story so she gets first pick!

Yui: I sound bipolar when you give me that voice. I'm mad at you now.

Me: OH JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

Akatsuki&the girls: AMIKO-CHAN DOSEN'T OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS!


	5. Chapter 4

Name: Hoshina Sayuri

Age: 18

Hair: Sholder length light brown with a slight wave to it, bangs are swept to the side.

Eyes: Hazel, with more green than anything.

Shinobi Village: Shimogakure

Demon: none

Kekkai Gekkai: Crystal Release

( a rare and specialised field of elemental ninjutsu that can create crystal as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures. This can be used as a weapon {swords ,spears ,knives, basically can be munipulated into any shape} and can be manipulated much like the Certain-Kill Ice Spear jutsu ~ also used by Sayuri~ in which it unleashes giant spikes made of ice)

Birthday: August 1

(To the person this is based off, whom I know is reading, I can't remember your B-Day is... Gomen)

Backstory:

She grew up in a family of Jashinists and had never really accepted her religion(Meaning hadn't killed anyone) , and was treated like a baby most her life. When she was 16 years old she was taken from her shinobi team on a mission, raped, and thrown into the streets. Her family had moved on to live in another village, believing she had been killed, her first kill was the same man who had raped her. Sayuri abandoned Shimogakure at age 17, reason unknown, and has traveled as a nomad since then, never staying in one place too long.

Sayuri POV

I was running in no certain direction when I came across a shrine infront of a strangley formed had made me curious so I inspected it a bit more, using my abilities to sense chakra to find any recent trails leading to it. When I didn't sence any I looked for any barriers, noting that the shrine may have been there to make certain no-one got inside. Sure enough there was a Chakra Barrier on the shrine that surrounded the entire moutain it stood by. I moved to make the hand signals to release the barrier when I felt a Kunai imbed itself into my skin. I made it look like it had actually bothered me.

"ITAI!" I said realistically,quickly turning to my attacker, throwing the kunai back at him in the process.. I made certain to look at every detail, taking in information as I went. Strangely silver hair, even stranger magenta eyes. An akatsuki cloak, a- wait _Akatsuki cloak?! _….. Interesting...Oh, a Jashinist rosary... This could be fun.

The man caught my kunai with ease licking some blood off the blade.

"Hey Bitch! Get away from the Fuckin' shrine!" Hmm. Well as the saying goes, the dumber people think you are, the more surprised they're going to be when you kill them. Might aswell make this good.

"B-But i-its just a sh- shrine! Why are you attacking me!?" I screeched like a little girl, it made me seem weak.

"Heh, shrine? Nah, more like hideout entrance. Now let's have some fun." He pulled a scythe of the strap on his back, swinging it in my direction. I reacted quickly moving myself into a weak looking defensive posture as I pulled my twin katanas from their holsters.

"You Think you can beat me Bitch?" He grinned, "I'd like to see you fuckin' try."

I darted forward striking his arm with a katana, running away after. I smiled maniacally when I felt my own attack cut into me, then I morphed my face into a pained and confused expression as the man laughed.

"How's it feel to be on the wrong side of Jashin-sama's wrath Bitch." I looked at him,a scared expression present on my face.

"How?!" I asked with a scared tone to my voice. Taking in his newfound Grim-reaper like appearance.

"It's Jashin-Sama's fuckin'curse bitch. Any pain inflicted on myself happens to you too!"He laughed insanely at his words as he used his scythe to cut his leg deeply, causing me to cry out in pain.

"But w-won't that kill you to?" I made sure to look very fearful, not giving away how much fun this it was for me to be on the other side of the ritual for once. This was giving me insight to how my victims feel and I loved it. I was slightly sad that I couldn't actually laugh until the end... It would probably ruin the effect.

"I'm fuckin' immortal bitch!" He smirked, "But you on the other hand..."He was chuckling at me. " Are not."

He then proceeded to cut himself up, I gave the proper reaction any normal civilian would have until finally he stabbed himself through the heart. I let myself drop to the ground like I'd seen so many of my victemsdointhe past. There was one difference though. I felt the pain of the wounds he had inflicted on me as he walked past me, thinking I was dead. And I let it out. My laughter rang out.

"What the fuck!" The man was facing me again. I pulled myself up, laughing maniacally and grinning at the same time, my Jashinist pendant was fully visible as I turned towards him.

"Heh Heh! That was really really fun! Can we do it again!?" I smiled at the man, "Wait. What's your name! I must ask, I need to know my new playmate's name! I'm Sayuri. Who're you?"


	6. ADOPTION

I am very sorry to say that I have lost all muse for this story. I will not, however, be letting it just sit here to rot. That leads me to the Adoption.

PM me if you have an intrest, I only have one rule. Credit me for what I've written.

Very sorry,

OuranFan13-Same Person


End file.
